


My Brother: The Flash and Me-The Origins

by Sincerelyfangirlfics



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-03 22:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16334039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerelyfangirlfics/pseuds/Sincerelyfangirlfics
Summary: Characters: Nora Allen, Henry Allen, Barry Allen, O.C, Joe West, and Iris West(Future) Couples: O.C. x Harrison Wells (Earth 2), Barry x IrisThe Plot: Sophie Allen had always been her brother’s ally, confident, and best friend. What happens when he hides the biggest secret from her.





	My Brother: The Flash and Me-The Origins

The Origin—1992  
  
“That’s it, Mrs Allen!” The Midwife cheered as the pregnant woman heaved a breath and sweated through the pain, “I can see the head!” The doctor called out as the other two nurses behind him waited with baited breath.  
  
Nora Allen cried out in pain while Henry Allen placed gentle kisses on the crown of her head, “Come on, Nora.” He cheered softly, “You can do this.”  
  
“She’s coming out fast!” The Birthing doctor called while the a nurse held out a white pristine blanket for the baby, “Almost there.”  
  


 

A loud piercing wail broke through the silence of the room. It was as if they were in a movie and the cry was a lightning bolt through the night.  
  


 

“She’s here.” The doctor cheered as Nora wept in joy and tiredness as Henry sobbed into her sweat-matted hair.  
  
“Would the Daddy like to cut the umbilical cord?” One of the nurses asked as Henry quickly moved to do his part.  
  


 

The baby had bright burgundy tuffs of hair on her head as the attending nurse wiped her down and placed her to rest on Nora’s chest.  
  
The few buttons of the patient’s gown had been removed to ensure the skin to skin contact of the child and mother.  
  
“Nora, you did it!” Henry tearfully and cheerfully whispered to his wife, staring in awe at the sight of her.  
  
“We did it.” Nora smiled at him before staring at her daughter. Her little princess, “She’s here. Our Sophie’s here.”  
  
“Welcome to the World, Sophie Nora Allen.”


End file.
